


Real To Me

by redgoth



Category: South Park
Genre: Dissociation, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, the briefest mentions of NSFW things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 21:20:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8301542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redgoth/pseuds/redgoth
Summary: Craig has come home to a lot of things.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i have bad feelings so pete gets to suffer

Craig was used to Pete doing weird things when he got home.

There was the time Pete had managed to sneak Firkle (along with all  _ four _ of their rats) out of their home and into their apartment, and were painting each other’s nails while talking about school and work… and talking shit about their peers.

There was the time with Millie and the disco ball, and the two dancing around in their pajamas in the middle of the day.

There was the time Craig had come home to Pete jacking off in the kitchen.

And the few anxiety attacks he had walked in on.

This time seemed… more close to the latter than anything else. Only slowed down?

The scrawny boy was sat on the floor beside the couch, his hand fanned out in front of his face as he pinched the joints with his free hand. Craig stood in the doorway for a long time, watching his boyfriend examine his hands.

“Uh…” He tried to start, scratching the back of his head. Pete’s eyes moved from his hand to Craig. “What are you doing?”

Pete hesitated for a long moment, his eyes drifted lower, back to his hands. “I… I want to feel the bones in my hand… because if I can feel them, then they exist, which means I probably exist, too…” He whispered.

Craig frowned. Heavily. He walked over to his boyfriend and took a seat in front of him, holding out his own hand. He looked Pete in the eyes and spoke softly. “You’re real.”

“What if I’m not?” Pete took Craig’s hand in his, examining it carefully, pressing down on the joints and bones, rubbing his thumb over his fingers.

“You’re as real as I am.” Craig whispered. Pete snickered.

“But what if nothing is real, Craig?” He muttered, awkwardly intertwining their hands together.

Craig snorted. “Well then, I don’t know what to tell you.” He shrugged. “But since you asked me, I’ll tell you that I’m pretty sure this is all real,” he scooted a little closer to Pete, squeezing his hand softly, “and if anything, you’re real to me.”

Pete sat still for a long moment, his eyes locked on their intertwined hands. After a long moment, he let go of Craig’s hand and leaned forward to press his face against Craig’s shoulder. Craig hesitated briefly before pulling Pete onto his lap, wrapping his arms around the shorter boy. “You’re real to me, and I love you.” He said once again, exhaling softly.

“I love you, too.” Pete whispered, squeezing his eyes shut.

“You make me feel real.” Craig kept talking, holding his boyfriend tight in his arms.

“I’m glad.” Pete mumbled.

“I love you.” He said again, pressing his lips to Pete’s cheek.

“I love you, too, Craig.”


End file.
